It's Never Too Late
by Sgarc12
Summary: Ashley has been waiting weeks for Spencer, her best friend, to return home from a business trip to tell her she's fallen for her, only to find Spencer has some interesting news of her own when she returns. How will Ashley handle everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello All! I know I have a few other stories that are still yet to be completed and I will get to those. I just had an idea and I had to run with it. The words kept flowing and I literally couldn't put down my laptop for days. **

**This story is complete and it only consist of 8 chapters. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks Firecracker you are the best!**

* * *

I intently stare at the clock on the wall and patiently wait as it ticks away. _Tick tock tick tock._ This is crazy! Time could not go any slower. When do I ever sit by the phone and wait for somebody to call. I'm not that person. I'm the person that does the calling not the waiting. And what's taking her so long? She always calls at this time. I sit eagerly on the couch bouncing my legs up and down while my hands drum my knees.

"I'm pretty sure no matter how long you stare at the clock, it won't go any faster." I turn and see Kyla in her pajamas making her way into the kitchen. I roll my eyes at her comment and get up and follow her. It's official, I'm hopeless. "I'm going to make a pot of coffee, you want some?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I glance back at the clock and see it's now one minute past the time she normally calls. Maybe I should call her, this isn't like her. But I don't want to bug her. Maybe she is busy. Maybe she's forgotten all about me? She could never forget about me. At least I don't think she would, we've been best friends for ten years.

"So when are you going to tell her?" I'm drawn out of inner debate by Kyla's question.

"Tell who, what?" I ask not knowing what Kyla is referring to.

"When are you going to tell Spencer that you're in love with her?" What? Where did she get that idea?

"I'm not in love with Spencer." I whisper out.

"First of all, that was not at all convincing. And that's why you're not staring at the clock waiting for her to call?" She says with a smirk on her face. I move around the kitchen and start pulling out two coffee mugs for the both of us.

"I just miss her Ky. This is the longest I've been without my best friend. And I'm sure she gets lonely being all the way in London by herself. I just want to make sure I'm always available when she calls." I really miss her. I've been going crazy without Spencer here. Okay I've been out of my mind. Usually on weekends we'd stay up late watching corny romantic comedies until we both pass out in each other's beds or we wake up early and take a jog along Santa Monica beach. The weekends are our time. I miss our time.

"Ashley, you can spin whatever lies you want but you're in love with Spencer and it's only a matter of time before you figure it out. Plus I've never seen you mope around the house as damn much as I have in the past four weeks."

Ugh, four weeks don't remind me. That's how long Spencer has been in London. We try to talk at least twice a week but Saturday mornings are our day we actually get to sit down and fill each other in on everything that had happened that past week. I get to hear about all the great places she's getting to see and go.

Spencer is a freelance photographer but she was recently contracted by Vogue to do a fall issue and they wanted all the shots to be photographed in and around London. So that is where she's been working these past four weeks, while I've been here working on writing lyrics for new upcoming artist. It's been my passion, I love that I get to stay out of the spotlight but still get to be a part of the music industry.

"Spencer isn't going to wait around forever you know?" I'm pulled out my thoughts yet again by Kyla.

"Hmmm?" I say pouring the now freshly brewed coffee into my mug.

"Spencer, she's not going wait around forever Ash." I look at her dumbfound.

"What are you blabbing on about Kyla?" I say before carefully taking a sip of my steaming hot coffee. "Spencer isn't interested. We're best friends. We've been best friends since high school and ten years later we'll still be best friends."

"How many serious relationships has Spencer had in those ten years of friendship Ash?" I quickly run through a list of Spencer's past relationships in my head. There hasn't been much. Well none that I can think of right now at least.

"Exactly." Kyla chimes in reading my mind. "She's been waiting for you to finally open your eyes! Jesus Ash, you can't be this dense." I'm still going through a list in my head of Spencer's past relationships to prove to Kyla there have been some but I can't think of any at the moment. "Now let me ask you this, how many serious relationship have you been in Ash?'

Well that's easy. "I'm too picky."

"And why is that?" She counters as we both take a seat on some bar stools located in our kitchen.

"I don't know. They all just seem to bug me in the end. Either they're too clingy or too emotional, too tall or too short, too brunette or too blonde."

"What about Spencer?'

"Spencer is Spencer. She's perfect. She's beautiful, smart, and funny, she's everything I look for in a woman. Maybe that's why most of my relationships never work out because I compare them all to Spencer. " I look over at Kyla who has a big knowing grin on her face.

Am I? No, I can't possibly be.

"I'm in love with Spencer aren't I?" I ask already knowing the answer and she just nods her head. "How..Why…"

"It happens Ash. It just sucks that it's taken you this long to figure it out. Now you just need to tell her." Tell her? I can't do that. It will ruin our friendship.

"I.. I… can't"

"Of course you can. It will be okay Ash. I'm almost certain she feels the same way. But you need to tell her. You can't secretly be in love with Spencer for the rest of your life. It will eat up at you." She's right. I don't understand how or why it has taken me this long to figure it out.

I look back over at the clock and notice it's now thirty minutes past the time she normally calls. I'm starting to get a little worried.

"She hasn't called yet huh?" Kyla asks through sips of her coffee. I look over at her and sigh.

"Not yet." I pull my phone out of my pocket and set it down on the kitchen island willing it to ring.

"Why don't you just call her?" Kyla laughs and shakes her head at my desperation for Spencer to call.

"I don't want to disturb her if she's shooting." I say weakly. Right now I don't have a good enough reason as to why I haven't dialed her number other than I just realized I'm in love with her and I don't know exactly what to do about it yet.

All of sudden my phone rings and a big smile spreads across my face when I see Spencer's name appear on it.

"Hey you." I answer.

"Hey Ash, sorry I'm so late calling but I've got some news." You're not the only one.

"It's okay Spence. I'm just glad I finally get to hear your voice. We haven't talked since last Saturday. I miss you." I've literally been going out of my mind waiting for you to call.

"I know I've been…busy. I miss you too Ash. But listen I'm on my way home."

"What!? Now? Like right now? I thought you were supposed to be there another week? That's awesome Spence. I can't wait." I hear her giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Geez Ash, calm down. I'm currently in New York. I've got an hour layover and then I'll be there around 5pm. Will you do me a huge favor and pick me up from the airport please?"

"Spence! How come you didn't even tell me you left London? Oh my god, you're going to be home today!" I look at my watch and notice it's 11 am. "In like a couple of hours? Of course I'll pick you up Spence. You don't even have to ask."

"Great. Thanks Ash. You're the best you know that?" I feel some heat coat my cheeks. What the hell is wrong with me? I faintly hear whispering on the other end of the line. "Listen Ash I've got to go. I can't wait to see you later."

"Me too, Spence. Me too. Have a safe flight. I'll see you soon. Later Spence." I say just before we both hang up.

"So she's coming home today?" Kyla says sitting there staring at me. I forgot she was even in the room.

"Yeah. She's in New York she'll be here at 5 this evening."

"So… are you going to tell her?" She pauses, "… today?" Kyla asks as she gets up from her chair and puts her mug in the sink. I contemplate her question. I'm not sure. "Do it for yourself Ash. Do it for Spencer. Do it so you both can finally be happy in a way you always knew deep inside you could be."

"You're right Kyla. The longer I wait, the more time that I waste. I love Spencer." Wow saying it out loud feels so right. "And I'm going to tell her tonight. I'm going to take her to dinner after I pick her up and tell her that I've fallen for her. It sucks that it took her being away four weeks for me to figure it out."

"Good. Now come on we only have a couple hours to make you unbelievably sexy for her." Kyla says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the direction of my room.

I'm so nervous. Nervous is an understatement. Kyla spent two hours picking out my outfit, which she decided on tight blue skinny jeans with a red top that hangs over one shoulder and leaving the other exposed with brown boots that go up to my knees. Now it was only an hour before I have to leave to the airport to pick up Spencer. One hour, before I was going to tell her how I feel about her. One hour, before my life was about to change. One hour, before I will say something that will change who we are.

"Will you quit pacing? You will be fine. Everything will be fine." I sigh and take a seat on the couch next to Kyla, who has been flipping through channels this whole time I've been pacing the living room.

"I'm just nervous Ky." I wipe my sweaty palms on my jean clad thighs.

"Don't worry so much Ash." Easy for her, she's not the one about to tell her best friend that she's in love with her. I sigh. I can't sit in the loft any longer I need to get out of here. Maybe some fresh air will calm my nervous. Who am I kidding? It will take a lot more than fresh air to calm my nerves.

"I'm going to head out." I say walking over and grabbing my keys and my purse from the kitchen counter.

"It's still early."

"I know but I need to make a stop first. I'll see you later."

"Good luck Ash." Kyla says barely taking her eyes off whatever reality television show she's found on. Doesn't she know that stuff rots your brain?

I exit the condo no braver than I was a few minutes ago.

As I walk into the airport people are buzzing everywhere. I make my way over to the baggage claim area to wait for Spencer. I look up at the screen where all the arrival and departure information is shown and it shows that her flight landed ten minutes ago. I stand around awkwardly as people start to fill in around me, all of them looking tired from sitting on flight for the past couple of hours.

On the way to the airport, I stopped at a local flower shop and picked up a dozen red roses for her. I bring them up to my nose and smell the fresh floral scent. I can't wait to see her. It's been four long weeks. I'm suddenly excited but my insides are a wreck with nerves.

It's then I see her coming down the escalators laughing with the woman next to her. She's so beautiful. I've missed her smile.

Wait, what?

The brunette next to her just kissed Spencer's temple after wrapping a secure arm around her waist and pulling her closer to her. I stand there confused and slightly hurt. Well hello there jealously.

"Ashley!" Spencer finally spots me and quickly comes up to me and in gulps me in a hug. I'm still shocked at what I just witness that it takes me a moment to realize she indeed has her arms around me hugging me for dear Iife. My brain finally registers and I hug her back.

"Hey Spence, I've missed you." I whisper out. We pull out of our embrace and she notices the roses, she opens her mouth to say something but clueless brunette temple kisser, who faintly resembles Anna Kendrick, from earlier clears her throat and demands our attention. Well maybe not as harshly but she clears her throat bring Spencer's attention back to herself.

"Oh Ashley, there is somebody I want you to meet." Spencer grabs wrist and turns me in the direction of the unknown brunette. "Heather, this is my best friend Ashley. Ashley, this is Heather, my fiancée."

Excuse me what?

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews it really means a lot of to me and everybody who favorited or followed.**

**Thanks again Oh Sparkly One...**

* * *

"It's so great to finally meet you Ashley. I've hea d so much about you. Spence here talks about you nonstop." I'm still stunned into silence. I hadn't realized she had out stretched her hand for me to shake. I finally snap back to reality and shake her awaiting hand.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything about you." I try to hold back the hurt in my voice. Why hadn't Spencer told me she was dating somebody? Let alone while she was London and on top of that why hadn't she told me she was engaged? I'm her best friend; we're supposed to tell each other everything. "But it's nice to meet you too." I reward her with the best fake Ashley Davies smile I can muster up.

I look at Spencer who seems to find the floor a lot more interesting. I'm so hurt by the fact that she had kept this from me. Who keeps an engagement from their best friend?

"We should get our bags cupcake." Heather says intertwining her fingers with Spencer's. Spencer looks up and locks eyes with me but I look away. I'm too upset with her right now.

"Um… yeah." Spencer says softly. They head towards the baggage claim carrousel while I stand there completely and utterly shocked, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?

"Who are those roses for?" Spencer steps in front of me with a soft smile playing at her lips. I look down at the roses; I look back up at her again and back to the roses.

"I…uh… I found them." I say and toss them in the closest trash.

"Oh." She says again finding her feet more interesting. I watch her as she nervously wrings her hands together.

"We're all set." Heather says pulling two bags behind her. Crap, I forgot I had to drive California's newest engaged couple. Had I known this I would have sent Kyla to play chauffer while I hid under the covers of my bed wishing this day had gone a lot differently.

"We'll lets go." I take Spencer's bag from her and start to wheel it out myself.

"Uh…thanks." She whispers out unsurely.

"Yeah, sure." I'm still hurt but I wasn't going to make her carry her own luggage after she's been flying all day. As we start walking towards the parking lot I could feel Spencer's eyes on me. Don't make eye contact Davies, just keep walking. Those baby blues will see so far into your soul, you won't know what hit you.

We all walk quietly to my awaiting vehicle. They're lucky I drove the SUV today or else I don't know how I would have fit their entire luggage in my Lexus. I pressed the unlock button and opened up the trunk lift once we approach my vehicle. I try to gently put Spencer's luggage in but I guess I was a little more forceful than I needed to be. I can't help the aggravation that has come over me.

"You okay Ash?" Spencer leans in towards me and whispers in my ear. I can't help it when my breath hitches has her soft vibrations of her voice sends shivers down my spine. Why have I never noticed this before? Why all of sudden does she makes me feel this way? Maybe she's always made me feel this way and I'm just now consciously aware of what she's doing to me. The effect she has on me, the effect she has on my body. I wish my stomach would stop making me feel like swans were swimming around in there.

"Just peachy." I whisper out through gritted teeth. Heather then places her luggage into the car and we all jump in and to head to our destination, which I'm not exactly sure of at this moment. "Where to?" I say my hands gripping the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. My emotions are screaming, begging to come out but I'm doing as best I can to keep them inside.

The tension is so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife, maybe a chainsaw. "You can take us to Heather's."

"Great." I try to sardonically. Knowing well this would diminish any time I could spend with Spencer. Currently Spencer lives with Kyla and I in our three bedroom loft. We've all lived there since graduating from high school.

The rest of the car ride is spent with Heather giving me directions to her house and Spencer looking over at me from time to time. I can feel her eyes burning holes on the side of my head but I keep my eyes on firm the road in front of me. I knew that if I didn't, all my emotions would seep in and I'd lose it.

"This is it up on the left." Heather says from the back seat. I pull into the driveway of a large house located in a Los Angeles suburb. It's nice. Okay, it's more than nice, beautiful actually but I've seen better. Oh great, my friend Mr. Jealous returns.

We all exit the car and start to unload the luggage. "Thank you for the ride Ashley. I really appreciate you picking us up." Heather tells me after I shut the trunk door.

I nod at her. "It was nothing. I guess I should be going." I start walking towards the driver side door trying to get out of here quickly as possible. I don't want to be here any longer than need be. I need to get in my car raise up the radio and sing terribly loudly.

"Hey Ash wait up." Spencer says catching up to me before I am able to get into the car. "Heather, I'll meet you inside in a few."

"Okay cupcake, don't be too long." Heather says before grabbing her luggage and wheeling it towards the house. I'm glad I'm wearing my sunglass to hide my eye roll at the seriously bad term of endearment.

After Heather is out of ear shot Spencer turns to me, "listen Ash, I'm…"

"Not now Spencer." I'm way too hurt right now to listen to this.

She sighs. She's not done. But I know I don't want to listen to this right now. Maybe I'm being too stubborn. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

"Why didn't you Spence? I'm your best friend. I thought we were closer than that. We tell each other everything. You go away for four weeks, one, you don't even tell me you were already flying home and then you show up with a fiancée. How do you think I feel right now Spencer? I had plans for us tonight. I stopped and got you flowers. I was going to take you to dinner. I had something really important to tell you and now I don't even get to spend any time with you after you've been away for four weeks?"

I can feel the burn in my eyes as tears start to build up.

"So the roses were for me?" She asks shyly.

"Not the point. I haven't seen you in four weeks Spence. I've miss my best friend. And as of right now I don't even know who she is right now." And with that I open the car door but I'm stopped when she grabs my wrists and turns me around.

"I'm sorry Ash. I…I…"

"Yeah, well sorry seems like the only thing you seem to know how to say." I get into the car and she moves to stand in-between me and the car door, I give her credit for not giving up so easily.

"Ashley, please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared. And it's not something I wanted to tell you over the phone."

"Scared of what Spence? What could you possibly be scared of?"

"I don't know, scared it was going to change us." She says intensely looking into my eyes. "Wait, what was it that was really important that you were going to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to go. I guess I'll see you around." I say as she moves out from the doorway and I close the door and drive off. Leaving Spencer in the driveway looking confused and hurt, but she's nowhere near how hurt I am right now.

Once I entered the loft I see Kyla in the same place that I left her still in her pajamas, most likely watching reality television still.

"Hey you're home early, where's Spencer?" She asks when I shut the door with no Spencer in tow.

"With her fiancée." I say taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry what? I could have sworn you said Spencer had a fiancée."

"I did." I put my face into my hands. I can't believe what has transpired today. "Apparently, Spencer and I aren't as close I thought we were. When I picked her up at the airport she introduced me to her fiancée and I drove them both to her fiancée's house."

"Oh Ash." Kyla throws her arm around my back and pulls me into her and can't help but let the tears that can no longer contain themselves, fall down my cheeks.

"Ky I don't understand what just happened today. I'm more hurt at the fact that Spencer has kept me in the dark about her engagement. I mean I don't even know how long she's even been engaged! How long has she known this person? Were they together before she left for London? I have so many questions and all Spencer seems to know how to say is I'm sorry. But to give her credit I haven't exactly given her a chance to explain." I curl up into a ball on the couch and lay my head into Kyla's lap and she starts to run her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry sis. I'm sure she has her reasons, whatever they maybe, give her time." Before she can say anything else there is a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I move so Kyla can get up and answer the door.

"Hey baby." He says pulling her into a hug and a kiss. "So where is she? She sent me a text saying she was going to be home today. Hey Ash." He says once she sees me lying on the couch. I quickly dry my eyes.

"Hey Glen."

"So?" He says looking around the apartment for his younger sister.

"Uh well…" Kyla looks at me waiting for me to tell Glen the news on his baby sister. I give her the 'I'm not going there look'. "Ash picked her up from the airport an hour or so ago."

"So where is she then?" Glen looks at us confused.

"She's at her fiancée's house." Kyla says softly breaking the news to her boyfriend of three years. They never got together in high school and it wasn't till Kyla started attending family functions with me at the Carlin residence that they really got to know each other and hit it off.

Glen starts to laugh. "I'm sorry but I thought you just said something about Spencer having a fiancée." We probably aren't supposed to be the ones to tell Glen is sister is engaged but how do we answer the question of where she is when she's lives here and isn't home?

"She's right. I picked them both up at the airport and drove them to Heather's house." I finally speak up.

"Heather? Who is Heather?"

"Glen, aren't you listening? Heather is Spencer's fiancéee." Kyla says leading them towards the love seat and sitting them down.

"What?' Spencer is engaged? How come she hasn't told me?"

I snort. "Join the club."

"You didn't know Ash?" Glen confusion clearly written on all his face, the same face his sister makes when she's confused.

"I'm just finding out today… like you."

"Wow. This isn't like Spencer, and for her especially not to tell you. You guys are best friends. Hell, I always thought Spencer had a thing for you."

"Ashley was going to confess her love to Spencer today." Kyla tries to whisper to Glen but I hear her and give her a death stare.

"Kyla." I say through gritted teeth.

"I knew it! I knew you guys would end up together."

"Were you not here a second ago when we told you Spencer is engaged? Meaning there is no ending up together." I'm a little agitated with Glen's words.

"Technicalities Ash, just tell Spencer how you feel."

"I can't do that. I'm not going to break up an engagement." I could never do that. I'm not that person.

"Just be true to yourself and tell her how you feel."

"Yeah well I was going to today and see how well that worked out." I'm interrupted by a phone ringing.

It's Glen's, he pulls it out of his pocket. "Hello… hey, yeah well I'm here at your place and you're nowhere in sight….Oh yeah? Congrats sis…." Glens gives us a knowing look. At least she was able to tell him over the phone. "Oh well Kyla and I were just talking about having a dinner here at the loft, how about you guys come over here?...Ok see you in a few."

Glen hangs up the phone and sighs before speaking. "Spencer invited Kyla and I out to dinner to meet her new fiancée but I thought it would be a better idea if we just had dinner here." Glen gives me apologetic look.

Geez I guess I wasn't going to get an invite to dinner with the four of them. I might as well be a hermit and sulk in my room while they're here. I know self-pity is the worse, I'm just still trying to process this all.

"Tell her tonight Ash." Glen says giving me a serious look.

"What? I wasn't even invited to this so called dinner." I get up and retreat to my room, the one place I feel safe, the one place I hide when things seem to be more than I can take.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay this is first time I've sat down and done nothing since Friday. Seems most of you are pretty upset with Spencer and question why she didn't tell anybody... she you will a little bit of that in this chapter... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

So here I am currently sitting in my bedroom wearing my pajamas watching Sleepless in Seattle. I have a box of tissues next to me; this movie always makes me choke up. Damn you Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. I should have just watched You've Got Mail, it's less sappy but at least I still get my Tom and Meg fix.

I glance at the alarm clock that sits on my bedside table and it reads 7 o'clock in the evening. I wonder if Spencer and girl wonder have made it to the loft yet. Curiosity gets the best of me, I pause the movie, I get up, open my door and peak my head out just to survey the loft. "They're not here yet." I look over and see Kyla busying herself in the kitchen, taking out plates and glasses for dinner.

"I wasn't looking." I say nonchalantly.

Kyla giggles to herself, "whatever you say." She singsongs, clearly satisfied with her statement. I roll my eyes. Ugh! Why does she always have to be right all of a sudden? I make my way towards the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey, I'm home." I turn towards the front door and see Spencer pulling her keys out of the keyhole. Glen jumps up from the couch he's occupying and hugs his sister. I'm sure he's missed her just as much as I have. I can't exactly hear all the pleasantries being said but I can tell that Spencer is introducing Glen to Heather. I see him glance in my direction after the introductions are made. It's then Spencer and I lock eyes and they walk towards Kyla and I in the kitchen. I hadn't planned on being around when they got here.

"Kyla!" Spencer hurriedly walks towards Kyla and engulfs her in a hug. I zone out all of the _'I've missed yous' How have you've beens' _I start to walk back to my room hoping to go unnoticed in all the introductions of Heather, the fiancée. "You're not joining us for dinner Ash?" Spencer speaks up loud enough to stop me from entering my bedroom. I release a breath of air.

I turn around and look at the four other people in the room, whose eyes all occupy me. Glen and Kyla with their pleading looks. Heather, with a look I'm not so sure I can make out just yet, and Spencer, her baby blue eyes are asking me to stay and if it was any other day, any other time, she wouldn't have to use those blue hues to keep me there.

"I just came out to grab a bottle of water. " I hear Kyla faintly snort. If she wasn't my sister I'd probably ring her neck. I give her a death stare before turning my head and going into my room. Yes I would like to make everybody aware the bitch Ashley Davies from high school has returned. I blame it on me not knowing how to control my emotions.

Once I get into my room I settle back into bed and press the play button on my remote. I have a few tissues scattered around the bed from a previous scene that made me tear up. Damn you sappy love movie. Why am I doing this to myself?

"Hey Ash, can I come in?" I turn and I see Spencer poke her head through the door. I sigh. I knew she'd follow me in here. I just didn't think it would be this soon.

I nod my head. She comes in and climbs into bed next to me. "Sleepless in Seattle, I love this movie." I know she does, we've must have watched it hundreds of times together. "How come you aren't going to come have dinner with the rest of us?' She says not taking her eyes off the television.

"I didn't know until just recently you were having dinner here." I do the same and not take my eyes off the television but I can feel her eyes on me this time. She reaches for the remote that is resting in my lap and pauses the movie. Cue goose bumps.

"Hey." I protest. I was watching that. Well I hadn't paid attention to a single word since Spencer walked into the room but that is beside the point.

"Ash, you live here. You knew we were coming for dinner." My hands busy themselves in my lap. I have never been this nervous to have a simple conversation with Spencer.

"Yeah, but I didn't hear it from you." I finally look at her and I see the hurt I am causing her. The hurt we are causing each other and it shouldn't be like that.

"Ash…"

"No Spencer, maybe I'm being a bitch right now but I'm upset and I'm hurt. You really hurt me today Spencer. I thought we were closer than that. I thought I meant more to you than that."

"We are Ash. You mean so much to me and I handled the situation all wrong. I know that and it hurts to know that I hurt you so much because of it. Because the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you." Her honesty pains my heart. I know she isn't trying to purposely hurt me.

"I feel like I don't even know who you are right now Spence. These past four weeks, I was crazy missing you, I couldn't wait until you came home so we could be us again. I missed you every single day you were gone. I maybe even slept in your bed some nights to feel closer to you but right now I feel like everything has changed." Word vomit, why did I just admit I slept in her bed? Remind me to bang my head into a wall a couple of times.

"Nothing has changed Ashley, we are still us."

"Really? Because the Spencer I know would have at least clued me in that she was dating somebody, the Spencer that left here a month ago would have called me as soon as she found out she was getting married."

"Ash, what's really bothering you?" Here's my chance to just come out and say it. Say those five simple little words, but they are anything but simple, those words hold so much meaning and truth behind them.

_I'm in love with you._

But it isn't easy to say those words when you know deep down it won't change anything. She's getting married and she's in love with somebody else. "Nothing, I'm sorry Spence." I breathe out.

"Are we okay?" Spencer mindlessly picks at the lint on my comforter. She looks like a small child asking a question and is scared to know the answer.

"Yeah, we're okay Spence." I turn to face her and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. I couldn't bear the thought of her being upset because of me. I take a moment to inhale the scent of her hair, it smells like coconut. I contently sigh. I'm almost scared to let go.

"Good." She smiles that big Spencer smile at me. You know, the one that melts my heart and has me drowning in a pool of baby blues. "Because I wanted to ask you something," she pauses and looks timid again. "I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor?"

And I thought things couldn't get any worse. I can't do it. I just can't. It will be too hard. "Spence…I…"

"Please Ashley? " She begs with a head tilt and a full blown pout. How am I supposed to turn down a face like that? It almost reminds me of the commercial where they are asking for donations for homeless pets and Sarah McLachlan's Angel is playing in the background.

"Sure." I barely get out before she starts bouncing on the bed and clapping her hands excitedly. "Good. Because I don't know how I'm going to plan a wedding all by myself in a month." "I spit out the water I was just drinking from my water bottle. Did I hear her right? I couldn't have.

"A month?" I repeat. "You're getting married in a month?"

"I know it's soon. Heather wanted to elope and get married next weekend but I talked her into waiting a bit longer. I need you to be there Ash. I can't do this without you."

"Spencer, what is the rush? How long have you known this person? Do you even know her?" I can't help how condescending I must sound. But a month is too soon for Spencer to be getting married to this person I hardly know. This person that isn't right for her, this person that isn't me.

"Heather, her name is Heather. It doesn't matter Ash. I know this seems sudden. It does for me too, but it's time for me to grow up and I found somebody who wants to do that with me." She looks away from me when she says this last part.

"If this is what you really want then I guess I have no choice but to be your maid of honor." I place my hand over hers and she looks ups and locks eyes with me. We stare intensely at each other with no words being said. In this moment I try to fully express how I feel about her with my eyes. I don't know if she can see it but if she looks hard enough she can see that every ounce of love I have in my heart is for her.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

We are pulled from our intense stare by a knock at my door and Heather opens the door and pops her head in. She looks down at my hand that is placed on Spencer's that is sitting on her thigh. I gently pull my hand away and clear my throat. Heather gives us an unsure stare. "Kyla sent me in here to let you know dinner just arrived, cupcake." She says as every so sweetly.

"Oh, right. Thanks Heather." Spencer gets up from the bed and makes her way to the door. She stops and turns around before walking out, "you sure, you don't want to join us Ash?' She gives me that pout again, the pout I'm finding hard to resist. But I can't. I need to fight these feelings I have for her because nothing will ever come of them. I need to go back to when I just saw Spencer as my best friend.

"Not tonight Spence." Spencer just nods her head at my words and walks out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

I will not sit in my room and sulk the rest of the night. I need to get out of this room, out of this loft and have some fun.

I pick up my phone and scroll through a list of names. Too boring, gets on my nerves, ah perfect. I press send. I wait patiently as the person on the other end picks up the phone. _"Hey girl." _

"Hey Maddie, you wanna go out tonight?" Madison Duarte is another friend of ours that we all went to high school with. It's nice we were all able to stay in touch and stay friends after high school. Most times life doesn't work out that way.

"_You know you don't have to ask twice." _Since Spencer had been in London, Maddie and I started hanging out more on a regular basis, she said I was just using her until Spencer got back, looks like I'll be proving her wrong tonight.

"Let's say we meet at 9 at Rush?" I get up and start flipping through the clothes in my closet. I have no idea what I am going to wear and I only have 45 minutes before I have to leave.

"_See you there." _ I hang up the phone and quickly jump into the shower.

I look in the mirror and I'm satisfied with my outfit. I decided on black skinny jeans with a royal blue tube top and I accessorized with some sterling silver bracelets.

I open the door of my bedroom and as soon as I do all eyes are on me. "Going out?" Kyla asks as she, Glen, Spencer and Heather sit around the table sipping on what I assume to be is coffee.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Maddie." I say before throwing my phone in my purse and shutting the door to my room.

"You guys have been hanging out a lot lately." Well, that's what happens when your best friend is in London for four weeks. You find new people to go out with.

Spencer looks at me with a confused, yet questioning look. She knows I can only handle Madison in small doses and never have I called her Maddie in front of Spencer. She's always just been Madison.

"Uh… yeah," I shift around nervously from foot to foot. "We'll I'll see you guys later. Have a good evening." I quickly say before I'm rushing out of the loft. Once I close the door behind me, I lean up against it and take a deep breath. I pull away and start to make my way towards the elevator.

"Hey Ash wait up." I turn around and I see Spencer making her way towards me. I press the down button of the elevator while I'm waiting for her to catch up to me. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do hang out tomorrow?" She fidgets with her hands while awaiting my answer. "I meant if you don't have any other plans."

A smile grows on my face, "of course Spence."

"Really?" She asks again.

"Duh, you doofus." The elevator dings letting us know that it is about to reach our floor. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Spence." I say before the elevator pops open and I walk in.

"Later Ash." She waves before the elevators door close on her. I'm excited that I finally get to spend some quality time with her. It's been too long since it's been just us. As I ride the elevator down to the parking garage my smile grows wider with the thought of Spencer following me out into the hallway to ask if I wanted to hang out tomorrow. And I can't hold back the small chuckle that leaves my mouth as I shake my head. It's the little things that you start to notice when you fall in love with somebody.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Spencer is back in town and she's getting married?" Madison looks at me like I have grown another head. We've been at the bar for an about an hour now and I've filled her in on Spencer's engagement to Heather. "But you're in love with her." She states like its old news.

"How…"

"Oh come on Ashley, everybody with eyes could see you and Spencer are in love with each other. Well, almost everybody." She gives me a knowing look.

"I just realized it." I whisper out over the soft dim lighting of the booth we are currently sitting in.

"Yeah I got that. At least you figured it out before it was too late." She says taking a sip of her Cosmo. It's her third one of the night so far.

"Weren't you listening Maddie? It's too late she's getting married, in a month."

"It's never too late Ashley. You just have to step up and show her how much you love her. Just make her open her eyes and realize that she's in love with you too."

"I'm not going to break up them up."

"And I'm not saying you should. All I'm saying is to just be you but actually show her your feelings this time. Let her in. Tell her how you feel. Show her how you feel. Let her make the decision. Is she with the right person? Is she marrying the right person?"

"She asked me to be her maid of honor."

Madison busts out laughing and I send her an evil glare from across the table before I take a sip of my apple martini. "I'm sorry. But that is just the icing on the cake. Wow Ash. I'm sorry." She reaches over and pats my hand.

"You have to help me. I don't know the first thing about being a maid of honor." I send her a pout.

"You're going to have to be Spencer's right hand gal. Go dress shopping, shoe shopping, cake testing, and all that other crap." That sounds like a lot of work.

"Maybe I should have said no to this whole maid of honor thing." I don't think I'm qualified for this position.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. At least it gives you more time with Spencer." I guess she's right. "Now come on, let's go dance girl." Madison hurriedly finishes off her Cosmo and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the booth. We make our way to the dance floor and start to dance with all the other club goers.

I need to put everything behind me for one night and just have fun with Madison.

Ugh! I have a headache from hell. How much did I drink last night? I turn over and see Madison passed out next to me in my bed. I laugh at her light snoring. "WAKE UP BITCH!" I say loudly. I immediately bust out laughing as soon as Madison rolls over and falls out of my bed with a big thud to the floor.

I am laughing so hard my stomach aches. "What the fuck Davies?" She gets up and tackles me on the bed. I'm laughing the whole time as we start to play fight.

"Opps sorry I didn't realize…" We stop and turn around and see Spencer in the door way. "You had company."

"Oh, hey Spence," Madison lets go of my hands and climbs off me. I'm still laughing at her fall. I hadn't realized Spencer was here. I glance a look at my clock and notice is 1pm. I remember I have plans to hang out with Spencer today.

"Hey Spencer, it's great to have you back home." Madison sincerely says as she gets off the bed and goes to hug Spencer.

"Hey Madison, thanks. I'm glad to be back." Spencer gives her a genuine smile.

"Alright well I better get home. You ladies enjoy your day and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Madison throws a smirk in my direction and I throw a pillow at her, she ducks and it hits the wall.

She throws me the finger. "Bye Maddie." I say sweetly before she says bye to Spencer before walking out.

I straighten up in bed and Spencer stands awkwardly with arms wrapped around her body. "You and Madison seem…closer."

"Well yeah we have been hanging out a lot. You can come in and sit down you know?" I say patting the bed space next to me.

Spencer flashes me a smile and climbs on the bed next to me. "Sorry I slept so late, I didn't know what time we were supposed to hang out today." I feel guilty for sleeping half the day when I've been the one complaining that I haven't had any time with her yet.

"It's okay Ash. I knew you went out last night. I didn't expect you to be up before noon. I actually just got here." I nod my head and we sit in silence for a few minutes. "I missed you." She finally breathes out and her words make my heart race. "The first week in London I was a mess. I wanted to come back as soon as I got there. But things got easier. I met Heather and she made the time go by faster."

"You didn't know her before you got there?' I ask slightly confused.

"No, she works for Vogue she was in charge of staging and production. We just hit it off right away. I would really like it if you got to know her." I know I haven't really given her a chance but I really haven't had a chance to know her yet.

I nod my head. "I missed you a lot while you were gone to you know?' I nudge her with my elbow. She giggles and I realize how beautiful it sounds. I could listen to it all day.

"Seems Maddie, kept you company" She uses air quotes around Maddie. I sense a hint of jealously. I chuckle slightly. "What?" She asks.

"Aw is my little Spency jealous?' I poke at her sides and she laughs.

"No." She can't even look at me when she says this.

I keep poking her over and over. "Come on you can tell me."

"Okay. Okay, maybe." I give her knowing look. "Okay, yes I'm jealous."

"There's no reason to be jealous Spence." I poke her again.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her while I'm away. I just feel…I don't know." I try to hide my smile. I don't like that she's jealous about my friendship with Madison but I like that she cares enough to worry, if that makes any sense at all.

"We're just friends." I don't know why I felt the need to say that. Madison is as straight as they come she's probably dated half the male population in our high school. Spencer looks at me strangely, probably wondering why I felt the need to share that information as well. "I… mean, I don't like her anything more than a friend. I'm not attracted to her. We are just strictly platonic friends."

"Ash, calm down." Thank you for saving from my nonsense rambling I was beginning to tire myself out. "You don't have to explain. "Even if you did have feelings for Madison..." My eyes bug out at her. Please tell me she's kidding.

"Spence, please tell me you're kidding?" I can't believe she would even think that.

"Well I don't know. I don't know what's been going on over here these past four weeks I've been away."

I look her straight in the eyes. "I don't have feelings for Madison nor will I ever have feelings for Madison." I briefly see a sense of relief washes over her but I ignore it.

"But you don't have room to talk." I mumble.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Spence." We sit in silence for a minute before I realize I dont want to spend the day fighting with her. I just want to catch up on lost time with my best friend.

"So what do you want to do today Spence?" I ask trying to rid the silence and move forward.

I'm glad we finally get this time to just hang out and be us for a while. I just hope we don't have to talk about weddings or any of that nonsense. I just want to spend some quality time with her.

"The usual?" She asks with a pleading look. I couldn't have asked for a better request. I nod my head in affirmation and reward her with a huge Ashley Davies grin.

"I'll grab the ice cream, while you pick out some movies." Our usual consist of us lying in bed watching our sappy romantic comedies while fattening ourselves up on junk food, mostly ice cream.

I get up and leave the room and rummage through the freezer trying to decide what ice cream I should choose. I don't have to think long when I see a brand new container of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia. It's my favorite; I know we didn't have this a couple days ago. Kyla must have bought it. I grab it along with two spoons and head back towards my bedroom.

I walk back into the room and see Spencer under the covers in my bed. My mind instantly goes to places it probably shouldn't. "I see you found my surprise." She motions towards the Cherry Garcia I have in my hands.

"You bought this?"

"Yeah, it's your favorite Ash."

"You're the best you know that Spence?" I settle under the covers in bed next to her and give her a small peck on the cheek. I notice a slight pink tint coat her cheeks.

"Is Spencer Carlin blushing?" I tease.

"I don't blush." The serious tones she uses makes me chuckle. She's too cute.

"It's okay Spence, you're cute when you blush." I smile at her when a grin appears on her face.

"You think I'm cute?" She takes the carton of ice cream from my hands as well as a spoon.

Madison's words repeat over in my head… _"Tell her how you feel...Show her how you feel…Let her in."_

"No, I think you're beautiful." My whisper is so soft I'm not so sure she heard me. But she does, I can tell when she stops mid bit of her ice cream and stares at me blankly. She's unsure of my words, maybe unsure if I actually said them. We hold each other's gaze, I feel like time has stopped and the world is still around us. I get bold and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and run my thumb down her cheek.

I notice when her breath hitches. Silence, before she clears her throat and looks away from me, I put my hands in my lap and took down at them. "So I picked out Some Kind of Wonderful." Spencer says grabbing the remote and pressing play.

You've got to be kidding me. Really, out of all the movies I own she picks out that one? Don't get me wrong it's a great movie, a classic. Mary Stuart Masterson does an amazing job, but I'm trying to decipher if there is some underlying reason as to why Spencer chose this.

Typical friend falls in love with her best friend, whom is head over heels for somebody else he barely knows. I can't help but notice the irony.

"Great. I love this movie." I settle back onto the bed and lie down comfortably. Her body lies down next to mine, shoulders touching and I'm desperately trying to pay attention to the movie as it begins.

My hormones are screaming out at me. I try my best to ignore them. Spencer turns to her side and cuddles up closer to me placing her arms around my waist and placing her head on my shoulder. "Is this okay?" She's asks looking up at me shyly.

I nod my head yes before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her closer to my body. I inhale her scent and sigh contently. I could die a happy woman right now.

The position we are in is completely normal for how we used to be but since I've realize my feelings for Spencer this is anything but normal for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really wanted to repsond to some reviews today but my 2 bouncy 3 year olds are keeping from doing just that. But I really like to thank every one who is commenting and liking the story. Even though most of you are hating on Spencer lol Sorry. **

* * *

It's been a couple of days since I've last seen Spencer. We haven't hung out again since our movie day that took place a couple days ago in my bedroom. We watched a few movies before she ended up having to leave back to Heather's.

I'm not used to this. I'm literally going out of my mind. I think I'm worse off now than I was when she was in London. Probably because I know she's twenty minutes away, spending all her time with Heather, rather than a different country. But after three long days of not seeing her we finally have plans today.

"So you're going to dress shopping with Spencer?" I groan. I as much as I love spending time with Spencer, wedding dress shopping is at the bottom of my To Do list.

"I don't know Ky. Is this something I should be doing? How about I tell Spencer something came up and you go instead?" I pout.

"Oh no, no, no, you don't. You can't back out of this Ashley." Who says? "You are her maid of honor, her best friend and secretly in love with her." She coughs during the last part. I glare at her. "You need to be there for her."

"I can't Kyla. When she was here the other day, just watching movies, it took everything in me not to kiss her." I think I'm going crazy. We ended up cuddling throughout every movie we watched; I couldn't even tell you what other movies we watched that evening. All that mattered was that Spencer was in my arms for that brief moment of time.

I think back to the days when I wasn't so aware of my feelings, I had always loved holding Spencer while we watched movies or loved when she absent mindedly ran her fingers through my hair. If I would have just recognized all these feelings sooner, maybe things would have turned out differently.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to suck it up and go dress shopping."

"Not about that. What are you going to do about your feelings for her?" I feel like I'm constantly having this talk every day with somebody. I wish everybody would stop asking me that. I'm about to open my mouth when the front door opens and Spencer walks into the loft.

"Hey." And with a simple word I've turned to mush. My words get caught my throat as I take in her appearance, blue jeans paired with a dark blue V-neck t-shirt and flip flops. I've never seen her look more beautiful when she just simply dressed. I can feel eyes on me as I've have yet to say something; I turn away from Spencer and see Kyla with a smirk on her face. Bitch. She's lucky she's my sister.

"Uh, hi." I finally find words, but I try to focus my attention on anything other than her. I busy myself by taking my coffee mug to the sink and start to rinse it out.

"So dress shopping?" Kyla makes conversation with Spencer since I'm currently incapable of forming a complete sentence. "That should be fun, right Ash?" That's it, I'm going to start plotting Kyla's death, I can sneak attack her while she's asleep.

"Uh, yeah." Kyla giggles at my lack of communication skills. Come on Davies say something else. "So you ready to go Spence?" There you did it. You finally said more than two words. I grab my purse and keys and start heading towards the front door with Spencer following closely behind me.

We exit the loft and make our way towards the elevators, "thanks for coming with me today."

"You're welcome. So where are we headed?"

We step into the elevator and make our way down to the garage. "Well, a friend of mine from London has a sister who owns a wedding boutique here in LA, so she called her up and got me a private booking for today."

"Wow. That's awesome Spence." I unlock the doors to my Lexus and we both get into the car and head towards the wedding boutique that Spencer navigates me to.

"So these are all the wedding dresses." Winter, the young salesperson tells us.

Beverly, who owns the shop, Spencer's friends' sister, is running late and hasn't arrived yet, but we were told to start looking and to try on anything she wants.

"Would you ladies like a glass of champagne?" Oh god, yes please.

"Yes." Both Spencer and I answer at the same time. We smile at each other. Spencer begins to shuffle through dresses and I just kind of stand around awkwardly until Winter returns with our refreshments. I really have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing. "What do you think about this one Ash?" Spencer holds up a long flowing dress, it's simple but very elegant.

"It's beautiful Spence. Try it on." I say with a shrug of the shoulders.

She bites her bottom lip, I'm literally about to explode from the sexiness that she posses with a simple gesture, she nods her head. "Winter, can I try this one on?" She turns around and Winter is already opening up the dressing room.

Spencer follows and I take a seat on the couch reaching for the champagne bottle to pour glass number two. Winter eyes me suspiciously.

"Hey Ash…" Spencer calls out as she opens the dressing room door. She's steps out and for the second time today I'm at a loss for words. She looks stunning, gorgeous; I don't think there is a word that completely describes how beautiful she truly looks right now. I can feel my jaw drop and I can hear Winter chuckle softly to herself, I must look like an idiot. "Do you think you can zip me up in the back?" No! I can barely form coherent thoughts right now, what makes her think I'm coordinated enough to walk?

"Uh…" I look over at Winter who is smiling. I get up take a step towards Spencer, but I trip on my own feet and almost take a plunge to the floor. I catch myself gracefully. I look at Spencer and she's clearly looks worried for my safety and when I look over Winter, she's wearing a highly amused smile on her face, yeah she's amused at my inability to function.

"You okay Ash?' Spencer asks while I step behind her and I glace down at her bare back, god help me. I face her towards the floor to ceiling mirror and slowly start to zip up her dress, my eyes never leaving her baby blues through the reflection of the mirror.

I don't think she notices when my breath hitches. I tear my eyes away. "You look…" beautiful doesn't even being to describe her right now.

"Thank you." She whispers before I can even find the words I'm looking for. I feel my cheeks get hot and I know that's she made me blush.

"Well aren't you two a gorgeous couple. But you do know it's bad luck for you to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." We turn around and she an older lady walking up towards us. "You must be Spencer. I'm Beverly, I've heard so much about you. That dress looks amazing on you." I'm still caught in the moment Spencer and I just had to fully register anything that whirlwind Beverly has sprung on us.

"Oh, nice to meet you Beverly, this is Ashley, my maid of honor." Spencer says bringing her attention towards me, whom by the way is currently filling up their third glass of champagne.

"Oh, Ohhhhhh…" Beverly looks at me as I inhale another glass of champagne and smiles. "Well, I'm sorry I'm late. I sure hope Winter was able to assist you with everything you've needed so far."

"Oh yes, Winter has been very helpful." I say softly into my glass, nobody catches it. I can forgive her for laughing since she popped open the bubbly.

We spend the next two hours in the shop and Spencer tries on dozens of dresses but the one she decided on is the very first one she tried on.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" She asks as she puts her credit card back in her wallet.

"I do."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"You're making the right choice Spence. I don't even have the words to describe the way you looked in that dress. Beautiful doesn't begin to do you justice." Once again I'm shocked at my honesty, but why stop now? "I've never seen you more beautiful than when you were wearing that dress. It makes your whole face light up and brings out your gorgeous blue eyes. You're breathtaking Spence."

"Ash…" She whispers.

"Okay here you go Spencer." Beverly comes up and hands Spencer her receipt for the wedding dress she just paid for.

"Thank you Beverly. I appreciate all you've done today."

"It was my pleasure. I'll call you when your dress is ready." Beverly calls out as we walk out of the boutique and towards my car. Spencer has to leaves her dress while they work on her alterations to her exact measurements.

"I'm driving." Spencer grabs the keys out of my hands and gets into the driver's seat. I'm taken back but I follow her and get in through the passenger side door.

We sit in silence for a few moments; Spencer makes no move to start up the car as she just stares out indifferently in front of her. "Did you mean what you said back there?" I turn to face her but her eyes stay focused out in front of her.

I sigh. _"Let her in"_ Madison's words once again echo in my mind.

"You're beautiful Spence. You know that. But when I saw you in that dress..." I pause. "It was like I was seeing you for the first time." She smiles softly and finally looks over at me.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Spence." I chuckle.

Spencer cell phone rings and we are pulled from out discussion so she can answer her phone. _"Hey…we're just leaving the boutique…I did…no you can't see it, it's bad luck." _I'm guessing she's talking to Heather. I try to busy myself by looking through my phone. _"Well we're going to head back to the loft do you want to meet us there and we can decide later?... okay see you soon… love you too."_

"That was Heather. She wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with the two of us tonight. She's says she really hasn't had a chance to know you yet. I told her to meet us that the loft, I hope that is okay."

I nod my head. "Yeah Spence, that's fine."

Spencer starts the car and pulls out of the parking space and drives us to the loft. I settle back in my seat not really wanting to do the whole pretending to be happy, because the girl I'm in love with is getting married charade tonight, but I'll do it for her, to make her happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

* * *

We here at loft and Spencer has decided to prepare her famous bowtie pasta for dinner, it's completely mouthwatering, it's her best dish. I pick up a spoon and dip it into the sauce, "oh wow…Spence…"

"Good?"

"Unbelievably" I smile as I throw the dirty spoon in the sink. I go to take a seat on the bar stool just to watch her cook. I'm finding it harder and harder to not be in her presence.

"So Ashley… Spencer says you're a song writer?" Oh yeah I forgot Heather is here too. She's sitting across from me the at the kitchen island.

"Yes, yes I am." I give her a coy smile.

"So have you written anything I would know?" Heather asks intrigued. I shrug my shoulders. The list is long and I'm sure she's heard at least one; most are played on the Top 40 stations.

"Don't be so modest Ashley." Spencer spins around from stirring the sauce. "Ashley writes amazing lyrics. But my favorite has to be the one she wrote for me." Spencer gushes and a blush covers my face.

"She wrote you a song?" Heather says confused.

"It was a birthday present. She begged me for it." I wave my hand dismissively.

"I so did not beg. You surprised me with it. Wait here…" Spencer walks into her bedroom and comes out with her Ipod in hand. Oh no! "I'll play it for you." Spencer docks her Ipod into the Bose sound system we have in the kitchen and the song starts to fill the silence in the loft.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I watch Spencer as she sings softly to the song I wrote for her two years ago and a smile plays on my lips. I remember how excited she was when she first heard the song. I turn my head and see Heather staring at me intensely, but quickly throws me a smile and looks away.

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town girl and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

_With you, oh, yeah  
_

"What artist was singing that? Heather asks once the song is over.

"That was Ashley." Spencer proudly states.

"Oh so you sing too?"

"No I don't really prefer to sing but it was a song just for Spencer. I couldn't have just anybody record it. So I recorded it myself." It's really nothing. The song was just too personal for it to be sung by anybody else or even recorded by anybody else. It's something that will always just be mine and Spencer's.

"She quiet talented." Spencer boasts and I'm finding it very hard not to blush at all her comments. "Wine?" Spencer pulls out three wine glasses and slowly starts to fill them with Chardonnay.

She sets the now full glass in front of me "Yes, I'd love some wine Spence." She giggles and sticks her tongue out at me. I can't help but laugh at her childish antics.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Heather asks before taking a sip of her wine.

"Ten years. But it seems lot longer than that, right Ash?'

"Yeah, I tried to ditch you years ago. You just continue you to follow me around like a lost puppy." That comment earned me a smack on my arm. I chuckle.

"Ass."

"I do have a great looking ass, thank you. Nobody can deny that." Spencer smirks before turning around and pulling plates out of the cabinet and I try not to glance at her ass when she reaches up for the plates.

"So you guys never dated?" I almost choke on the wine I'm drinking and I watch as Spencer almost drops a plate on the ground.

"No." Spencer answers honestly. I can't help but see the wheels in Heather's head spinning like she's trying to figure something out, but Heather nods her head and the subject is dropped. "So dinner is ready."

We've eaten dinner and now we are all at the table having another glass of wine just talking about past memories.

I'm laughing hysterically; I can barely catch my breath while I'm trying to tell the story.

"So, Spencer comes from behind a tree, pants around her ankles and screaming bloody murder."

"_Ashley! Ashley!" I turn my head and see Spencer running towards the car with her jeans down around her ankles as she tries to pull them up. _

"_Jesus Spence, what the hell?" She jumps in the car in a state of panic._

"_Skunk!" She shrieks and I rolled up the windows quickly and it's then I notice beside the tree she just came running from sits a small black cat with a white spot. I immediately bust out laughing. "What? Ashley!" Spencer asks with irritation in her voice._

"_Is that the offending skunk right there?" I point towards the cat that is now trying to climb the tree; my stomach hurts so much from laughing so hard._

_I'm still laughing that I barely hear her mumble a series of curse words and something about having cat stew for dinner._

"_Oh come on Spence that was hilarious."_

"_Yeah real funny Ash, I still have to use the restroom." She states with a pout._

"_Go. It won't be another hour until we hit the city lights of LA." We decided to take an impromptu road trip and now we are on our way back home. _

"_No way. I'm not going back out there. I'll just wait."_

"_You're going to wait an hour Spence?"_

"_Yup." She nods._

"_I told you not to drink those last two margaritas." I sing song._

"_Shut up and drive Ashley." She tries to say sternly but it just makes me laugh more._

"She squirmed the whole way home."

"Yeah and you choose that night to finally obey the traffic laws." We smile at each other both thinking about the memory.

"With your history, I'm sure you have plenty of great stories." Heather says breaking us from our goofy smiling faces.

"We do." We both say at the same time.

"Hey beautiful people," Kyla says as walks into the loft with a giddy Glen behind her.

"What are we doing?' She says grabbing a wine glass and pouring herself some wine before sitting down in Glen's lap who has pulled a seat out and joined us at the table.

"You know just telling stories and talking."

"Oh man did we miss the skunk one?' Glen asks happily.

"Just missed it." I laugh.

"That's my favorite. I think I almost wet myself when Ashley told me what had happened that night." Glen and Kyla both laugh at the memory of that night. They were waiting at the loft when we had returned that night and Spencer rushing into the bathroom with a series of cuss words about pissing in her pants soon and me laughing behind her.

"Well I'm glad I can humor you all." Spencer pouts and I watch as Heather grabs her hand from off the table and stroke it lovingly. I don't miss the smile that appears on Spencer's face, or the subtle glances they give each other. It's then that I start to feel the pangs in my heart. There's no way I can tell Spencer how I feel.

She doesn't need the complication in her life. She's happy and that's all I want for her, is for her to be happy.

"What was that?' I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see the whole table looking at me.

"Where'd you go just now?" Kyla probes.

"Oh, nowhere." I look around and see everybody starting at me. This has been happening a lot lately. I missed something. "What?" I ask.

"I said we are thinking about going out for drinks, do you want to come?" Kyla slowly repeats her sentence making sure I was able to understand and comprehend this time.

"Why don't we all just stay here? We've got a fully stocked liquor cabinet and great music. We can dim the lights down low and just take it easy here?" I breathe out not really wanting to leave Spencer's company.

"Yeah that sounds like fun Ash. Is it okay if we hang out a little longer?" Spencer turns to Heather and gives her an adorable pout. My pout. Well it's not exactly my pout, but it's the pout she uses on me on all the time.

My body is overcome with pangs of jealously that flows through my veins.

"Of course cupcake," Heather says placing a chaste kiss on Spencer's pouty lips.

"I'm calling Maddie." I say getting up from the table making a beeline to my room to call Madison and let her know we're hanging out and to get her big ass over here.

When I make it back into the living room and hear music playing and Kyla as lit various candles, that are scattered all over the house. It's nice. Spencer and Kyla are laughing in the kitchen while surely making their signature party drink. I honestly don't know what's in it, it something they completely made up on their own, all I know it consist of cherry vodka as the main ingredient.

Once Madison arrives the party gets started and being the dancer of the group she gets everybody up and dancing in the middle of the living room. We haven't had a night all together in a long time. The music changes and all the respective couples start to dance slowly. "Come on bitch. Dance with me." Madison pulls me up and we start dancing together.

"I knew you had it bad but I didn't realize it was this bad." I look at Madison with confusion at her statement. "It's written all over your face how much you're in love with her, you haven't taken your eyes off her all night. And I don't think I'm the only one that's noticed." I watch Spencer and Heather from across the room; they're dancing slowly together and are laughing at something Heather just whispered in Spencer's ear.

Madison stealthily guides us closer to them. "May I have this dance?" Madison holds out her hand for Heather to take. Spencer laughs at the gesture.

"Of course," Heather offers out her hand for Madison to take and they begin to spin them around the room gracefully.

"Dance with me." Spencer states. I put my hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around my neck bringing our bodies achingly close together. I hear her sigh.

Christina Perri's Distance starts to flow throw the speakers and I realize how perfect this fits with my feelings right now.

"You look beautiful tonight Spence." I whisper out. The glow of the candles are lighting up her face rather nicely. "You always look beautiful, but the candles compliment you well."

"You're beautiful," She looks down and shakes her head. "I mean you look beautiful too." She says looking back up at me. We both smile at our honesty as we gently sway back and forth.

"Dinner was amazing, as always."

"I cooked your favorite."

"I know. Why?"

She looks at me confused but it's an honest question. "I just really wanted you and Heather to have a chance to get to know each other because I really want you to like her. So I figured if I enticed you with your favorite dinner, you'd agree happily. "

"I already told you I was going to have dinner with you guys." Spencer is about to reply when we are interrupted.

"Stop hogging Spencer, it's my turn. " Madison grabs Spencer out of my hands and starts to dance her around the room, vaguely hearing Madison ask Spencer if she knows the Tango. I shake my head at my crazy friend.

"You're in love with her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that held so much truth to it. But when the words leave her mouth I freeze up and I'm pretty sure I'm pale in the face. Way to be subtle Ashley.

"I…I..no." Gulp.

Heather laughs, "you can't even lie properly. It's okay, I don't blame you. Look at her she's gorgeous, kind, and considerate. I'm pretty sure there is a piece of her that is in love with you too."

Why is she telling me all of this?

"Why do you think she's in love with me too?"

"I'm not blind Ashley. I see the way she looks at you. It's the same way you look at her. I see the way her face lights up when she talks about you. But she's with me and I promise to make her very happy."

I nod my head, not really needing to say anything else. I don't know how to process everything she just said to me. I don't think I even want to process it. My head is spinning and the room starts to spin but it's probably more so from the alcohol.

I sneak off to my bedroom hoping nobody notices so I can just pass out, I lay down on top of my bed not worrying about anything else.

"Hey drunko." She whispers out.

"ughhi" She laughs softly. She begins to untie my shoe laces and takes my shoes off my feet. I'm half-awake as she moves around my room. I feel a blanket being draped over me tucking me in. I half open my eyes, as I search for her silhouette in the dark room. "You're too good to me Spence."

She sits down on the bed next to me. I look up at her and she runs her fingers through my hair pausing to massage my scalp for a brief moment. I love when she does it. It always puts me to sleep.

"Get some rest Ash." She leans down and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Spence…"

"Shhh…sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She gets up and walks out of my room shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I love you Spencer," I whisper into the dark room right before closing my eyes and sleeping overcoming me.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and realize I'm still wearing last night's clothes and I'm lying on top of my comforter covered with a throw blanket. I sit up and my head is throbbing, I need Tylenol now. I get up and quickly grab a pair of clean clothes from my drawers, blue flannel pajama pants and a grey hoodie. I grab my sunglasses off my night stand and throw them on to help with all the bright lights. I groan.

I open my door and make my way out of my room. "It's alive!" I turn and give Glen a death stare and he throws his hands up in defense, continuing to read the paper while Kyla throws more pancakes on his plate. Ugh, doesn't he have his own place?

"Morning Ash, there's a fresh pot." Kyla motions towards the pot of coffee on the counter. Oh thank god.

I answer her with a grunt, too hung over to function fully at the moment. "Aww, aren't you adorable this morning?" I cease my movements at Spencer's voice. I turn around from grabbing a mug out of the cabinet and I'm met with soft blue eyes.

She's wearing boxers, a cami top and I'm seriously glad I'm wearing my sunglasses right now because my eyes are wandering to all the right places or wrong places for that matter. I answer her with a grunt as well. "Here, let me. Go sit on the couch and I'll bring it over to you." I nod as she pushes me out of the kitchen.

I follow her orders and go take a seat on the couch waiting for Spencer to bring me coffee. Moments later she joins me with two mugs in her hands and hands me one. "Thanks." I mumble out almost inaudibly.

We sip our coffee in silence just enjoying being in each other company. "Where's Heather?" I finally decide to speak.

"Oh, well she had some work she needed to do. She left a little while ago." Spencer says setting down her mug of coffee on the coffee table. "Come here." She pats her lap and I set my mug next to hers before laying my head in her lap. My headache starts to cease when she begins to massage my scalp and its then I remember that I almost told her I loved her last night. I almost admitted to her before she left my room.

"How's that feel?" Spencer brushes the hair out of my face and looks down at me and pulls the sunglasses off my face. "There you are. I don't like it when I can't see your eyes." I just stare up at her. "They are the windows to your soul. When I look in them I see you, this beautiful person. I see all the love and devotion you hold for the people you love the most, I can see it all. And it's amazing." I give her a small smile as unshed tears begin to burn my eyes. "Promise me something Ash?'

I look at her waiting for her to continue, not trusting my voice. "Promise me that we won't change. That'll we will always stay the same." I can see something in her eyes change. I know what she wants me to say but I don't think I can say what she wants to hear. She's still massaging my scalp with one hand while the other hand reaches down and interlaces our fingers together.

I sigh.

"Change is inevitable." I shift up into a seated position and I instantly miss her fingers in my hair.

"I know." A single tear falls down her face. "I just don't want to lose you."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me, "Hey, hey, nobody said anything about losing me. I'm here. I'm always going to be here. You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted, okay?" I hear her sniff and I bring her chin up so her eyes meet mine. "Okay?" I ask again waiting for confirmation.

"Okay." She whispers out. I pull her closer into me as we hold each other in our tight embrace.

Two week has passed since Spencer shared her fear of losing me on the couch and we've seen even less of each other. I'm starting to think Heather is the root of the problem, every time Spencer and I have made plans, Spencer unexpectedly has to cancel or Heather ends up tagging along.

Today we have plans, unfortunately its plans for the wedding and since I'm the maid of honor I got dragged to a cake sampling. Okay so maybe when Spencer called and told me Heather had something come up and couldn't go with her, I jumped at the chance to spend some alone time with her. Can you really blame me?

"Oh, wow." There are so many choices I don't know where to start. Spencer eyes all the bite size cakes before us. Okay maybe cake sampling isn't so bad after all.

I grab a small piece and pop it in my mouth. I instantly go and spit it out. Spencer laughs "I'm guessing that was coconut." Spencer still surprises me with all the little details she remembers about me.

"Yuck." Who the hell would want a coconut wedding cake? "I hate coconut."

"Here." Spencer laughs and hands me a glass of milk, her fingers gaze mine as she hands me the glass and my stomach starts to do flips with the small contact. I quickly take a drink of the milk and try to push down any feelings that want to come to the surface.

I watch as Spencer picks up a small piece and take a small bite out of it. I see her eyes roll back in sheer delight at the taste of the cake in her mouth. I'm fully aware how my body reacts to the scene before me. "That good?" She turns to face me slightly embarrassed that I caught her reaction and she should, I'm barely able to contain myself.

I laugh. "You got a little something." I gesture towards her mouth; she goes to wipe her face but misses completely. "Here let me," I wipe off the icing with my thumb and Spencer catches my eyes. The air instantly becomes thick and then it feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room, making it hard to breath. I let my thumb run down to her chin and I delicately run my fingers along her cheek bone.

"Spencer…."

"Ash…"

I subconsciously lick my lips, bringing my hand to her neck as I begin to bring her face closer to mine and it's then that the smell of cake makes its way through my senses. I'm reminded where we are at and why we are here.

I pull my hands away off her and shake my head. "I'm sorry." I say quickly getting up and walking out of the bakery as fast as humanly possible.

I'm walking down an empty sidewalk toward my car and tears start to roll down my eyes. "Ashley!" I hear her calling my name and I don't stop but I slow down just enough for her to catch up with me. "Ash."

It starts to sprinkle.

She grabs my wrists and turns me around to face her and her eyes show confusion. "Ashley, please," she pleads with me. "What just happened?"

I don't answer her right away as she stands in front of me waiting for an answer, arms wrapped around herself, she looks so lost, so scared and I am the one who caused this. "Where have you been lately Spence?"

The rain begins to pick up.

She looks taken back by my question. "I've barely seen in you at all in the past two weeks and when we make plans you cancel or conveniently remember you had something else planned."

"We had lunch the other day." She looks away avoiding my questioning eyes, her hair starting to get drenched as the rain cascades around us.

"Yeah, you, me and Heather." I laugh bitterly. "You know what I mean Spence."

She looks down at her feet and I watch her intently as she internally struggles with something. "You were the one who asked me to promise you that nothing would change between us. Do you remember?" I say sternly and she finally looks up at me with a mix of rain and tears coming down her face. I inwardly curse myself for making the woman in front of me cry but I need answers. I can't keep going on like this.

Because the thought of losing her is slowly killing me too.

"You don't understand Ash."

"What don't I understand? Help me Spencer." I have to keep myself from shouting to ensure she hears me over the heavy rain falling down around us.

"She doesn't understand Ash." Her eyes hold so much emotion.

"And I'm not understanding at all right now either."

"Heather, she doesn't understand our friendship. She thinks we're too close."

"So you back away from me? Great, nice to know where I stand Spencer." I wrap my arms around myself and turn around and slowly start to walk away not caring that I'm getting drenched.

"Ash," she cries out, voice full of hoarseness from her tears. "I don't want to lose you. Please don't walk away." She follows behind me sobbing softly. "I can't lose you."

I turn around and see the broken woman in front of me and my anger softens. "What do you want Spencer? What do you want? What does this want?" I step closer to her and put my hand over her heart.

"Tell me what this wants." I whisper out. And just like the air shifts that all the anger I was feeling a few moments ago disappears and I'm now dealing with entirely different emotions.

And then something in me clicks, "look into my eyes, Spencer. _They are windows to my soul _and right now they are expressing what I am feeling, what my heart desires, whom I love the most…" I cup her cheek with my right hand and tuck wet, blonde strands out of her face with my left hand.

"Spencer, you have until the count of three to move before I kiss you." I whisper now cupping her face in both my hands. I start to move in never breaking our eye contact.

"Three…" She doesn't move.

"Two…" She closes her eyes.

"One…"

"Wait…" She breathes out and my heart falls to my stomach. "I want to. God, you don't know how bad I want to. But not like this, you deserve more than this. You deserve all of me."

"Spencer, I …lo"

"Shush," she puts a finger to my lips. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words. But not right now." She smiles at me before resting her forehead against mine and wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her.

"What are we going to do?" I don't really understand what just happened between us.

"I don't know, but I know what I want."

"You do?" I pull away and look into her eyes for clarity.

"I want you Ash. I've always wanted you." A big grin graces my lips. "I just never believed you could want me too." I kiss her forehead.

"I want you so much, Spence."

"I'm going to call off the wedding. I need to break up with Heather. I need to do that because…I can't… we can't …"

"I understand Spence." I pull her in and tighten my hold on her. The thunder sounds throughout the sky and with the intensity of the moment I almost forgot we are standing in the middle of the street with rain pouring down around us.

"I'm sorry." I pull away and look at her confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I rest my forehead against hers again, loving the intimacy it creates between the two of us.

"I didn't want to stay away from you. I was just trying to please her. I was miserable. God Ash, I was going crazy not being able to see you or talk to you whenever I wanted without feeling guilty. I don't think I could have spent the rest of my life deprived of you." I laugh.

"I am amazing like that." That earns me a smack to my chest.

"Come on, 'oh amazing one. Let's go home." I nod before we both climb into the vehicle. "Actually can you drop me off at Heather's?" Spencer asks shyly and I turn to look at her with panic evidently written on my face.

"Don't worry, Ash. I just need to get this over with, for us." She grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. Something we've always done, but this time it holds a new meaning.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For those who enjoyed thanks for reading! I know this was a short story but if you've read any of my others I dont like to drag stories out. This was just a simple story. **

**Thanks Firecracker for all your betaing skills, yo!**

**And to the couple of Guest reviewers to gave me encouraging words :) You people are truely great! **

* * *

"So you told her?" Kyla is pacing the front living room while I am seated on the edge of the couch. She seems on edge than I do. All this pacing she is doing is making me nervous.

"Well I didn't exactly tell her I'm in love with her, but she knows how I feel. Everything happened so fast." Kyla stops attacking her thumbnail to look at me. "Will you please sit down? You're making me nervous."

I nod and Kyla takes a seat beside me. "Wow, Ash." I believe me, I know.

"I love her Kyla." I say it more confidently than I've ever said it before. "I love her like I've never loved anybody else. Spencer makes me feel things I've never felt before and maybe for years I suppressed those feelings but I don't want to do that anymore. Every time I've seen her since she's been back I want to just take her in my arms and kiss her until we're breathless. I want to show her just how beautiful she is. I want to make her feel wanted and loved."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I laugh at Kyla's joke. "I've never heard you talk like this before Ash. You must really love her."

"I know and today I felt so bad when I confronted her. She looked so broken, so sad, my anger subsided and I just couldn't hold back my feelings any longer and I almost kissed her…_we _almost kissed."

"You almost kissed?"

"Yeah, she stopped it. Which, I don't blame her she's still with Heather. But it almost happened and god I knew she did the right thing by stopping but almost wish she hadn't." I look away thinking about the almost kiss we shared.

"So what happens next?" Kyla asks clearly concerned about my feelings.

"She's at Heathers now. There's so much left still to talk about. I just hope I have the strength to be everything she needs me to be."

"You're all Spencer has ever needed Ash. We all silently watched as the two of you danced around each other for years. I'm just happy that both of you are finally being honest with yourselves. I just want you to be happy Ash." Kyla kisses my temple and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I think about everything that took place earlier that afternoon. I think about how I haven't seen Spencer in a couple of hours. I think about how things are going to change between us. I decide that I've been thinking too much and my head is starting to hurt. I was waiting to for Spencer to get home but I just need to lie down.

I make my way to my room and climb under the covers and close my eyes hoping this sudden headache will go away.

When I wake up I notice my room is dark, it's probably well into the evening. I hear soft breathing from beside me. It's then when I see Spencer cuddled under the blankets sleeping next to me. I can't even express the feeling of waking up and seeing her lying next to me, peacefully asleep.

I watch her as she serenely sleeps next to me. I brush some long strands of blonde hair out of her face and draw invisible patterns on her cheek. "Hey." She breathes out startling me.

"Hey." We both turn onto our sides. "Are you okay?" I ask wanting know what happened with Heather but I don't want to push if she's not ready to talk about it. I want her to know I'm still here as her best friend before anything else and nothing will change that.

She nods and tucks my curly brunette back behind my ear. "I am." She places her hand in the middle of our bodies, next to the pillow her head is resting on and I reach out taking it my own hand and softly stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Are you…Did you…" I lose all my confidence. I don't want to leave from this blissful state but I'm curious to know the answers to my questions.

"We're not together anymore." I want to smile but I hold it back. I know Spencer must be a little hurt over her break up. I don't want her to think it was something I forced her to do. I never asked her to break up with Heather. I don't want her to resent me.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I know you're probably hurting right now and I understand that. I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything, whenever you're ready. I know what you did was probably hard and…"

"I'm right where I want to be, Ash." She cuts me off and smiles at me. I smile back. "I feel like I'm dreaming." Spencer whispers outs. "I've wanted this for so long. I've had these feelings…"

"Why did you never say anything Spence? Why were you about to marry Heather?" My curiosity gets the best of me.

She sighs before speaking.

"I was scared Ash. I never thought you would feel the same and I didn't want things to change between us if I told you how I felt, especially if you didn't feel the same. Heather," she pauses and shakes her head and closes her eyes briefly. "Heather was a mistake. I was lonely in London, I was missing you. Don't get me wrong I loved Heather but I wasn't in love with her. I thought she could make me happy, help me to finally move on. I was able to give her all of me in London but when I got back here and I saw you I slowly started to fall back into that place, my Ashley induced high."

"But you stayed away from me."

"I did. I didn't want too but at the same time I knew I needed to take a step back in order to fully be happy with her. It was terrible of me I know and I'm so sorry I hurt you Ash."

"I've missed you so much Spence. The day I picked you up from the airport, I was going to tell you… then you showed up with Heather… I just couldn't do it. I couldn't ruin your happiness. But every time I saw you after that, it took everything in me not to kiss you and tell you how I was feeling about you."

"I knew those roses were for me." She giggles as she teases. "I'm sorry you never got to give them to me."

I shrug. "All that matters is that you're here now." I lean in and kiss the tip of her nose.

We are silent for minutes just taking in the moment of all our recent truths. "So what happens now?"

"You throw on your infamous Davies charm and woo me." Spencer giggles out from next to me as she shuffles closer to me, unlinking our hands and wrapping an arm around my waist. I inhale her intoxicating scent and instantly my senses go into over drive.

"Oh believe me Spence, there will plenty of wooing. " A small smile escapes her lips.

I return the action scooting a bit closer to her and placing my arm around her waist and pulling her in a tad bit more, our bodies are achingly close I can feel the heat radiating off of her. Again, something that has been normal for us in the past seems far less innocent as we gaze into each other's eyes and our chest starts to rise and fall with our erratic breathing.

"We need to get out of bed." I inwardly groan at my own confession. The last thing I want to do is leave the the moment we are in but if I lay here any longer with her it will be harder not to kiss her, not to want her. "Maybe we can, I don't know, you know… go out to dinner?"

"Ashley Davies, is this your lame attempt at asking me out on a date?" I love how we can go from serious to playfulness in a matter of moments. I love that I'm starting to see a side of Spencer I've never seen before, a different side that I'm starting to fall in love with all over again.

I sigh knowing full well she deserves a lot more than what I'm giving her now because she's been waiting for this moment for so long. She's has had these feelings for me a lot longer than I have and I give her credit for all the times she's had to endure my closeness, all the times we've cuddled, held hands and her taking it as nothing more than friendship when she was wanting more all along.

"Spencer, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" I try to sound confident but a new found shyness gets the better of me.

"You're so cute Ash." Spencer sits up, slowly getting out of bed and walking to the door. Where is she going? I miss her closeness.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get ready for our date." All of a sudden, I realize how attracted I am to this side of Spencer; the confidence that is brimming from her is so incredibly sexy.

"Spencer, wait…" I get up out of bed and make my way over to her. I can't wait any longer I need to feel her. I back her up against my closed door and place a gentle hand on her neck. I can't let this go any longer.

Our eyes are locked in an intense staring contest we both know what is about to happen and neither of us want it to be stopped this time. "You're so beautiful." I whisper out. "And I'm so head over heels in love with you."

Her breath hitches and I slowly lean further in and our lips finally make contact. The kiss is slowly and we are just enjoying this new feeling, the new level we have taken our relationship. Spencer tilts her head and runs her tongue along by bottom lip, wrapping her arms around my head and pulling me closer to her.

I open my mouth and allow our tongues to explore this new territory and upon hearing her moan into the kiss, I can't help but respond with a moan of my own. I never felt so alive. I never felt so much with a single kiss. I've never been so turned on before.

I break away from the kiss and deliver hot kisses to her neck and she moves her neck granting me more access. I love the way she is making me feel. I make my way back up and kiss her softly and slowly one more time on her lips.

"I'm so in love with you too Ash." She whispers when we break apart and lean our foreheads against one another's.

I was worried about how the transition from best friends to potential lovers would affect us, but Spencer is proving to me that it is nothing to fear. We're still the same people we've always been just with deeper more meaningful feelings, feelings that more than likely have been there all along. There are new feelings just waiting to be discovered, places that have yet to be touched and secrets left to be shared.

Everything will change, but for once it's a change we are both willing to except.


End file.
